hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlords
Warlords is a game on the Hypixel server inspired by World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. Its latest update "The Coming Storm" released a new class, the Shaman. Gameplay Warlords is a war like game mode where 2 teams, Blu and Red, slug it out with each time having players with many different kinds of weapons battling over kills, control points or flags in 3 unique maps, one for each of the 3 unique game modes and 4 game modes in total including Team Deathmatch, Domination, CTF Mini and the (currently?) unavailable CTF Mega. Particle Quality There are three kinds of particle qualities, which are meant to let the players with low fps still enjoy this game. The low particle quality disables all particles which are created by using a special force, but doesn't disable the Vanilla Minecraft particles, such as the walking particle. The medium particle quality shows only the particles that show the skill that has been used: it only shows a little trail of flaming particles when a fireball has been launched. The high particle quality allows the players to see all the particles which are meant to be seen in this game. Weapons Weapons are one of the main mechanics that are a part of this mini game. There are 46 weapons currently released, which can be sorted by rarity: there are common, rare, epic ''and legendary'' weapons. 10 of those 46 are common weapons, 10 are rare weapons, 14 are epic weapons and 12 are legendary weapons. When you start, you only have a normal iron sword, which is a common weapon. The weapon stats are completely randomized, so three different weapons are not 'specialized' in anything, meaning that a warrior can fight as well with a staff as a mage. There are no weapons that let you hit faster or slower, so the attack speed of a hammer is the same as the attack speed of claws. To acquire weapons you first need broken weapons. You get broken weapons by either playing games or completing daily quests (Resets once every day at 02:00 EST). Once you have a broken weapon you need to interact with the Weaponsmith in the lobby. He is found in front of either game selector sign. Select the 'repair weapons' option by clicking on the anvil. Repairing the broken weapons costs 10 coins. Once repaired you will receive a random weapon. There is a chance of 28.9% for a weapon to be a rare weapon, 1% chance to be an epic weapon and 0.1% chance to be a legendary weapon. Each weapon has a set of stats and special enhancements. These can be 'rerolled' to become different. The rerolled stats can be better or worse than the original stats of that weapon. To reroll the stats of your weapon, interact to the Weaponsmith in the lobby. Select the 'weapon stats reroll' option by clicking the crafting table. Each weapon 'belongs' to a class, meaning that it boosts one skill from that class. You can play all weapons with all classes, but you will receive an extra bonus if you use a weapon with the class it belongs to. Crafting & Upgrading As of the crafting update for Warlords, which was released in March 2015, a crafting system has been implemented. Magic dust and Void shards can be used to craft rare, epic and legendary weapons. All epic and legendary weapons can be "magic forged", which permanently increases some statistics of the weapon. Epic weapons received via the broken weapons can be magic forged once, and legendary ones twice. Crafted ones, however, can be magic forged twice the amount of times, making their potential much higher. Void Shards & Magic Dust Magic dust and void shards are, as stated above, crafting materials received when salvaging a weapon (see table below) or doing the weekly quest, which gives you 200 magic dust & 15 void shards. Modes Capture The Flag The goal of this game mode is to be the first team to acquire 1000 points. There are two ways to achieve this goal: by acquiring the enemy team's flag and returning it to your base while your team's flag is in its home to net your team 250 points or by killing an enemy player to earn your team 5 points. Inside of houses scattered around the map are damage and health boosts as well as speed boosts in the tunnels leading up to each team's flag. These will give you a powerful, but limited advantage over your foes for a short time. The two types of Capture the flag are CTF Mega with 32 players and CTF Mini with 24 players, CTF Mega is currently unavailable though. Domination The goal of this game mode is to capture five control points spread throughout the map. Capturing these points while they are neutral or owned by the enemy will start a 40 second countdown. While that countdown, the enemy team can defend it if they owned that point before. Defending is much faster than assaulting. While owning control points, you get ½ * 2x points, where x the amount of CPs you own is. The first team to 2000 points wins. Team Deathmatch This game mode is all about kills. In a team of 14 players, you fight against the other team. The only way to get points is by killing enemy players. There are multiple spawn points in TDM to prevent spawn camping. The first team to reach 1000 points or to gain a 500 points lead after 5 minutes wins the game. Classes There are currently four classes in the Warlords minigame. The four classes currently in-game are: the projectile-based Mage, the sword-swinging Warrior, the area-denying Paladin and the all-round Shaman. Each of these classes have two or three subclasses that are each detailed below. Pyromancer - Mage Simply put, the Pyromancer is a Glass Canon. With one of the lowest starting health of all the specializations (tied for last with the Aquamancer), the Pyromancer cannot stand toe to toe with the better-armored and better equipped Paladin and Warrior specializations. Instead, the class tends to lend itself better to fighting from behind the lines of the more tanky specializations, raining hellfire down on your foes with Fireballs and Flame Bursts. If you are forced into melee however, you can temporarily transform yourself into a weak swordsman by creating a shield of magic to absorb damage and wreathing your blade (or mace or axe or spear) in molten metal. And when that inevitably fails, you can always run away with a time warp, which will give a significant heal. Cryomancer - Mage Where the Pyromancer and Aquamancer can't take any damage, the Cryomancer must. While their base health is still a pathetic 4400, Cryomancer's enjoy a 20% reduction in all damage taken, allowing them to use their powerful spells even while under heavy attack. In addition, the Cryomancer's spells slow the opponents by almost half, making them a great ally to have when the battle turns sour. Their Arcane Shield and Ice Barrier spells also allow for them to gain an additional 60% damage reduction for a short time, while their Time Warp spell allows them a bait and switch style retreat. All in all, a perfect front line battle mage. Aquamancer - Mage A healing-oriented Mage specialization that uses Water spells to heal allies and deal minor damage to enemies. The Aquamancer has a low 4000 health, and a -20% damage. Its energy is decent getting 10 per second and 5 per hit with a max of 140 . The Aquamancer class is not good for 1 on 1 fighting and/or in melee combat alone. Berserker - Warrior A damage-oriented warrior dealing high damage and efficient energy per hit. It has a base 5000 health. Every second and hit the Berserker regenerates 10 energy, with a starting max energy of 100. Deals 10% extra damage and has powerful spells that can be used on multiple enemies at once. Defender - Warrior A defense-oriented Warrior specialization that can protect teammates by mitigating damage and intercepting hits. Has the same health as the Berserker; 5000. It gets 10 energy per every second and every hit with a max of 100. The Defender takes 20% less damage from hits, fall damage and enemy spells. Avenger - Paladin The Avenger is a damage-oriented melee class which deals good damage and has serious health, making it optimal as a meat-shield. The Avenger paladin is good combination of the healing powers of the mage class and the tankiness as well as damage dealing potential of the warrior class. They have a base health of 5000 and enjoy a +10% damage bonus. Crusader - Paladin The Crusader is the defensive-oriented Paladin specialization, it still deals respectable damage but has the highest possible base health, at 5500, making him the supreme tank, he also functions as a lesser energy/health restorer. The Crusader takes less 20% Damage from all enemy hits. Protector - Paladin The Protector is a healing-oriented Paladin specialisation that transforms damage into healing for his allies and has access to greater healing abilities. The Protector deals 20% less damage. Thunderlord - Shaman The Thunderlord is a very offensive Shaman specialisation, which can deal a lot of damage from a distance or in a close quarter fight. Earthwarden - Shaman The Earthwarden is a defensive Shaman specialisation, which is specialised in holding ground and healing allies and damaging enemies. Leveling up your class You can level your class up by buying upgrades with coins in the lobby shop. To open the shop, you have to right click the emerald in the Warlords lobby. You can then buy the upgrades by clicking on your preferred class and then clicking either on the red item for skill upgrades or the iron chestplate for combat upgrades. Armour, Sets and Helmets Warlords features an armor and helmet system, which is purely cosmetic. Higher ranks unlock more beautiful armor for each class, and reaching higher levels with your class gives you more beautiful headwear. Reaching level 35 with a class gives you the Greater Helmet, and reaching level 70 gives you the Greatest Helmet, so you can show off your high level. Reaching level 35 with any class also unlocks the Shaman class and its specialisations. Mounts A mount is a horse which can transport you to other places. This horse can be immediately spawned and saddled by clicking the horse armor in your inventory. Dealing or taking any damage will immediately despawn your horse. Here is a list of the current mounts: * Noble steed: this is a white or black horse and it is unlocked by default. * Corpse mare: this is a skeletal horse and it costs 5,000 coins to unlock. * Undying mare: this is a zombie horse and it costs 5,000 coins to unlock. * Raging stallion: this is a VIP-only black-white horse with golden horse armor and it costs 50,000 coins to unlock. * Battle beast: this is a VIP-only white horse with iron horse armor and it costs 50,000 coins to unlock. * War horse: this is a VIP-only grey horse with diamond armor and it costs 50,000 coins to unlock. Tips and Tricks * Always remember to check whether your daily quests are turned on before joining a game. * Learn the weaknesses and signature moves of each class, so you will know how to take down enemies easily. * You are able to earn Hypixel Credits in this game without needing to pay real money for them, and Warlords is the only known way to earn Hypixel Credits by playing minigames. * The most important thing: Learn the map! Know where to go if someone says "Take blacksmith!" or "Defend farm!" - it's not a large map, and getting around is relatively easy, so it should only take you a few games to know where each point is.